classicfandomcom-20200222-history
Superted
"This is a story about an ordinary teddy bear. When he was made they found something wrong with him and threw him away, like a piece of rubbish, into an old dark store room. Then from outer space a spotty man brought him to life with his cosmic dust. He took him to a magic cloud where Mother Nature gave him special powers. That bear became... SuperTed!" With just one mutter of his Magic Word, Ordinary Ted could transform into SuperTed, a flying hero with jets in his boots and lots of super abilities and agility. Ted's best friend was Spottyman, a green-spotted yellow being who found the young furball and helped him acquire his special abilities. The duo set themselves up to protect the world from danger and evil. Ted and Spotty operated out of one of two locales. They were either in a treehouse somewhere deep in a woodland glade, or orbiting earth in a wheel-shaped space station. A video monitor would flicker into life, detecting trouble somewhere. This trouble usually came in the form of Texas Pete, a mustached Yankee villain who looked and acted like he'd just stepped out of vaudeville. Together with his cronies, bumbling Bulk and an animated skeletal being called Skeleton (of course) this trio would inevitably embark on some dastardly plan, or be the villains whose actions would have dramatic consequences elsewhere. Once they were detected, Ted would utter his ne'er heard Secret Magic Word and he and Spotty would spring into action.... SuperTed is a real popular classic and was the first production to emerge from Cardiff-based Siriol Animation and the show was given a special timeslot on the first day of transmission by S4C Cymru Wales, the Welsh fourth channel. Siriol is Welsh for 'cheerful' and the company was set up by Mike Young and animator Dave Edwards, together with writer and producer Robin Lyons. Siriol made three seasons of this hugely-succesful show. Many of the adventures featured ecological themes - protecting endangered species and environments like the Blue Whale (see "SuperTed and the Whales"). A special additional film was made specifically for the Welsh Office. "Supersafe with SuperTed" instructed children on the "dos" and "don'ts" of road safety. Even today, SuperTed reeks of quality. The background layouts are superb, busy and detailed. Animation effects too, are splendidly realised and the components blend comfortably. It's very pleasing on the eye. It's no surprise the series was licensed by The Walt Disney Company for its new cable channel and for release in the States on Disney Home Video - a Disney first at the time. The show also acquired a 1987 BAFTA, another just reward. Successes like these naturally lead to even greater things and in 1989 thirteen all-new SuperTed half-hours were put into syndication in America. These were co-produced with animation powerhouse Hanna-Barbera using new voices and a new style, turning the super-cute bear from blighty into an all-american hero. The show was retitled "The Further Adventures of SuperTed" and it went on to top syndication lists over the Pond. Though the series lost its softly appeal, it was still immensely satisfying to see the Americans buying-in to a 'small' local production like this. 20 years young now, SuperTed remains as popular as ever in America and Britain, in both of his forms. The original Siriol team have now split up, but all three of those founder names are still going strong in animation circles: Mike Young is BKM-ing with those Butt Ugly Martians, Dave Edwards directs and animates and is developing a plethora of new 2D and CGI projects, whilst Robin Lyons is still part of Siriol, still producing hit shows and an executive director of licensing giant Entertainment Rights Ltd.... »''' If you look closely in "Supersafe with SuperTed", when Ted, Spotty and Spotty's sister Blotch arrive on earth they actually land next to the old Cardiff Arms Park Stadium in Cardiff and proceed to cross the road in front of the Cardiff Crest Hotel. The stadium no longer exists, of course, having since made way for the Millenium Stadium, but at the time, it was Wales' national ground... '''» SuperTed's magic dust comes from Planet Spot. Ted and his Spotty drop by the planet in "SuperTed on Planet Spot"... »''' "Bulk's Story" tells how Bulk and Texas Pete first met up in gaol, and how they encountered Skeleton... '''» In "SuperTed and Mother Nature" Pete takes a return trip to the Magic Cloud, where Ted first received his magic powers... Ssshh.... Many have sought the secret of SuperTed's "Secret Magic Word", with little success. That magical utterance is invariably lost beneath a raft of narration, noise or musical cacophony. Current debate suggests that it's all just a sly trick, because instead of some magical tongue-twisting combination or expression, all Ted actually says are those three precise words: "secret magic word". Clever, huh? Awards 1987 BAFTA - Best Animation